1. Technical Field
This invention relates to solar collection and electrical power generation of solar panels that track the sun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to sun tracking and solar collecting systems to support photovoltaic solar cells for the conversion of solar energy into electrical power. Examples of such can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,201,181, 7,793,654, 7,884,308, 7,898,212 and 8,161,962.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,181 discloses a portable solar modular cart having a wheeled platform with a solar panel frame adjustably positioned therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,654 claims a solar panel positioning apparatus that has a solar panel support for vertical axis rotation as to positioning adjustability for changes in the angular position relative to an engagement base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,308 is directed to a solar power sun tracker that tracks the sun and maintains a solar panel in optimum position relative to the sun. The tracker uses multiple power modules to rotate the panel on dual axis in response to solar source positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,212 illustrates a portable solar generator having at least one solar panel on a rotating support frame extending from a wheeled enabled cart with a rechargeable battery contained thereon.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,962, a sun tracking system is disclosed having a solar panel support frame with multiple pairs of actuation support cylinders, each with a servo motor drive. By activating the cylinders in opposing sequence, the attached solar panel can be moved to maintain alignment with the sun.